memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/Over the Horizon/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is next to the USS Shenzohu. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (Voice Over): Captain's Log Supplemental. We've met up with the USS Shenzohu to off load our wounded, I'm also looking forward to meeting Commander Martin's daughter who is field training on our vessel. INT-TRANSPORTER ROOM TWO The transporter activates and materializes a young Starfleet Cadet four years in the Academy at the age of eighteen. LT. MASON: (To Kelly) Welcome aboard Cadet Martin, I'm Lieutenant Jack Mason chief of security if you follow me we'll get you some quarters. They leave the transporter room. EXT-SPACE (Optical) Both ships head off in different directions. INT-CORRIDOR They're walking through the corridor as Cadet Martin is amazed. CADET MARTIN (Smiles): I've read every schematics of the Intrepid-Class starships. LT. MASON (Smiles): Schematics and diagrams are different from the real thing cadet remember that. She sees repair teams fixing damaged systems, as they enter a turbo-lift. LT. MASON: (To Com) Deck One, Main Bridge. Lift engages. CADET MARTIN: I see that you ran into some trouble? LT. MASON: (To Cadet Martin) We ran into a squadron of Jem'Hadar fighters, (beat) it wasn't easy to defeat them. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE The lift doors opened and they walked onto the bridge. CADET MARTIN: (Amazed) Whoa this is an awesome bridge. She walks to the ready room doors, and presses the panel. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM CAPT. TAYLOR: Come. The doors open and Kelly walks into the ready room and stands at attention. CADET MARTIN: Cadet Kelly Martin reporting for duty Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: At ease Cadet. (Taylor gestures to the chair.) CADET MARTIN: Thank you ma'am. She sat down in the chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Welcome aboard Cadet, (beat) I've reviewed your records from the Academy and your teachers have given you high remarks. CADET MARTIN: (nods) Thank you ma'am. Taylor gets up from the chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): I remember my sophomore year field studies Starbase one thirty seven, when I first got there I was a little apprehensive. But it turned out to be one of the best experiences of my life. Kelly is leaning back listening to what Captain Taylor is saying. CADET MARTIN: I will take that into advice any other advice? CAPT. TAYLOR: Now, the key to field study is simple keep your eyes and ears open, follow orders and try not to get in the way. CADET MARTIN: Thank you ma'am. CAPT. TAYLOR: Dismissed and welcome aboard. Cadet Martin left the ready room. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Runabout Charleston is at warp. CMDR. MARTIN'S (Voice Over): First Officer's log Stardate 53774.5. After dropping off my father at Starbase three-seven-five, me, Sito, and Williams are returning to the Archer. INT-CHARLESTON CANOPY Commander Martin is tapping on the console. CMDR. MARTIN: (To Sito) How far are we from the rendezvous point? Sito inputs commands into the console. ENS. SITO: (Off console) One hour and thirty-two minutes at warp eight. Martin taps on the console. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Increase to warp nine, (beat) maybe that will shave some minutes off our trip. Sito inputs commands into the helm station. ENS. SITO: We're at warp nine, I don't see why you're in a hurry to get back to the ship John? CMDR. MARTIN (Smiles): My daughter is field training, and I want to help her out. EXT-SPACE The Charleston approaches the Archer and lands in the shuttle bay. INT-SHUTTLE BAY TWO The Charleston powers down, as the port hatch opens as Captain Taylor is greeting the away team. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Welcome back. CMDR. MARTIN (Smiles): It's good to be home Captain, (beat) I was wondering if my daughter Kelly has arrived yet? They leave the shuttle bay. INT-DECK TEN CORRIDOR Both Commander Martin and Captain Taylor walk out of the shuttle bay heading to the turbo-lift. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Yes she's helping Lieutenant Mason with checking the phaser rifles. They enter the turbo-lift. INT-TURBO-LIFT ONE CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Com) Deck one, main bridge. The lift engages. CMDR. MARTIN: Oh I almost forgot (hands chip over) our new orders from Starfleet Command. CAPT. TAYLOR: Schedule a briefing. CMDR. MARTIN: (Nods) Aye, Captain. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is at impulse speed unknown to them their being watched by an unseen ship, as the ship cranks up her nacelles and leaps to warp. (End of Teaser, fade out, starting credits)